Michael Oxton
Biography Childhood He was on the ground when the accident happened. He, alongside his siblings, were diagnosed with amnesia at the Hospital. In the Hospital Lobby, he was approached by his mother and told that they were going to live with family. He asked what happened to their home, before being told that it was repossessed. Upon arriving to their new home, he grabbed his Baby Brother from the car and took him into the house. When choosing rooms, his mother gave him one of the rooms on the fourth floor. When his cousin returned home, he was laying on the floor, bored. When his twin was lying on the roof, he told him that Mrs. Windsor wanted to see him, before being brushed away. A few days later, he was dropped off at school by his mother before parting ways with his siblings and headed to class. Later during Science Class, he made a fart joke to the Teacher, and was told to sit out of class. Moments later, he witnessed as his twin was punched by Hilde. He was then allowed back in class. After school, he was picked up by his mother with his siblings. During the ride home, he informed his mother that Zeke had a bad day, and received a punch from his brother. He was dropped off at home, and watched as his mother left to go pick up his other siblings. He was asked by Jack how school was, and Michael described his Drama Class as amazing. As Mrs. Windsor prepared dinner, Michael was tasked with cutting carrots. The next day, after Zeke caused an explosion, he was one of the various students to evacuate the building. He appeared at the Hospital with his family, waiting for Zeke to wake up. He was ordered to wait outside the room to give his twin space. He then left the Hospital with his family. The Next Day, he was eating dinner when Zeke came down to eat. A few days later after school, Michael walked into the kitchen with groceries. He tripped and was picked up by his brother. He thanked his brother before asking Mrs. Windsor what he could do. He was told to take out the trash and did so. Upon throwing out the trash, he met a girl named Wendy. He was offered by Wendy to hang out, and had to decline, but offered to hang out another day. He then returned to inside his home. During dinner, he gave a toast when his twin prepared to give a speech to the family. After eating dinner, he conversated with Zeke about Wendy. His twin encouraged him to hang out with her, and Michael thanked him for the advice. ''Every Legend Has a Beginning'' Nearly a month later, he was dropped off at school by how mom, before asking why his sisters didn't have to go. After parting with his twin, he walked to class where he was greeted by Wendy. He was offered to hang out by Wendy later, and accepted. During the given assignment in Science, he struggles and receives help from Wendy. He finishes his assignment with Wendy and goes to turn their assignments in, only to have them rejected. He was asked by Wendy how his twin was doing, and told her that he's better. He was given his assignment back, with an "F" added. In his next class, he spoke to Kitto about the due assignment. Upon walking into class, he was immediately asked by the teacher if he finished the assignment. After a fight during lunch, he was approached by Wendy, who apologized for what happened to his twin. He mentioned that he's still shocked that Zeke was suspended. Hours later, he returned home from school and said goodbye to Wendy. When Jack returned home, he asked where his mother was, and was told that she was at work. When Mrs. Windsor offered to eat Mac'n'cheese, he cheered but immediately started crying when he was told that they were eating veggies instead. When Hilde visited hours later, he and Wendy joined to help with protesting against Headmaster Parker. The next day, he joined several students in protesting for Headmaster Parker to be fired. When his mother found him and ordered for everyone to leave, he ignored his mother. ''A Growing Friendship'' TO BE EDITED... An Agent of TASKFORCE TO BE EDITED... Powers and Abilities To be edited. Relationships * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton -Older Fraternal Twin Brother * Natalia Oxton -Younger Sister * Annabelle Oxton -Younger Sister * John Oxton -Younger Brother * Amy-Evie Oxton -Younger Sister * Zachary Oxton -Younger Brother * Georgio Oxton -Younger Adoptive Brother * Elizabeth Oxton -Younger Sister * Emily Oxton -Mother, Deceased * Henry Moses-Oxton -Father Deceased * Mrs. Windsor -Family member * Jack Windsor -Cousin * Wendy North -Friend * Kitto Hammett -Classmate Appearances * Every Legend Has a Beginning * A Growing Friendship * The Nature of War Part 1: Battle of the North Sea * The Nature of War Part 4: Dogfight Over Novi Grad * A Hero's Redemption Part 1 * A Hero's Redemption Part 2